Perempuan Yang Mengaji di Surau
by AA' Taekwoon Tobat
Summary: Suara yang mengaji yang mengalun merdu. Wajah manis yang berbalut mukenah. Jung Taekwoon. Cha Hakyeon. Han Sanghyuk. VIXX. K. Romance. Hanya sebuah coretan tangan iseng, bahkan akun pun pinjaman .
**Perempuan Yang Mengaji di Surau**

 **Jung Taekwoon, Cha Hakyeon, Han Sanghyuk**

 **VIXX**

 _ **Romance**_

 **GS, AU, OS**

 **K**

* * *

Taekwoon melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri pematang sawah, manik beningnya memandang ke kanan kiri menikmati persawahan yang menghijau indah. Langkah terhenti di depan pintu surau saat mendengar suara mengaji mengalun merdu, matanya mengedar ke dalam surau dan menemukan sesosok perempuan yang tengah mengenakan mukenah. Dimiringkannya kepalanya berusaha melihat wajah tersebut, suaranya tidak pernah didengarnya dan dia penasaran akan sosok tersebut.

"Assalamualaikum…," sapanya ramah ketika melihat sosok tersebut selesai mengaji.

"Wa alaikumsalam…".

Deg

Taekwoon menundukkan wajahnya ketika bertemu dengan wajah ayu dan senyum manis sosok tersebut. "Ya Alloh, jagalah pandangan ku," lirihnya seraya mengelus dada yang berdebar halus.

"Tidak masuk A'? bukannya mau azan Ashar ya?".

Deg

Kembali jantungnya berdebar halus mendengar suara yang merdu itu, "Ahh… iya, saya mau wudhu dulu. Mari neng…," Taekwoon menunduk sopan dan berlalu dengan debaran menyenangkan di dadanya.

Sosok itu tersenyum lembut seraya mengangguk, disimpannya Al-Qur'an yang di bacanya tadi di lemari surau dan duduk bersila dengan tenang. Sosok tersebut terlihat tengah menunggu suara azan berkumandang untuk panggilam sholat Ashar. Senyum manis mengembang di bibirnya saat mengingat wajah malu-malu Taekwoon tadi.

"Assalamualaikum…".

"Wa alaikumsalam… yeee… ummi pulangggg!".

"Umm… Hyukkie sedang apa?".

"Hyukkie sedang belajar menggambar ummi".

"Anak ummi pintar, tapi… sudah sholat Ashar belum?".

"Hehehe… belum ummi".

"Anak ummi belum sholat Ashar?".

Senyum mengembang di wajah cantik itu saat mendapati anaknya menggeleng polos. Diangkatnya kepangkuan sang anak yang berumur 8 tahun itu, "Hyukkie kalau berdoa meminta sesuatu kepada Alloh berharap cepat dikabulkan atau tidak?"

"Berharap cepat dikabulkan dong ummi".

"Anak pintar… terus… menurut Hyukkie Alloh akan cepat mengabulkan doa Hyukkie?".

"Iya… kan Hyukkie anak yang baik dan sayang sama ummi, pasti Alloh cepat mengabulkan doa Hyukkie".

"Masa? Sekarang saja anak ummi yang tampan ini mengabaikan panggilan Alloh untuk sholat saat mendengar suara azan, bagaimana mungkin Alloh cepat mengabulkan doa Hyukkie?".

Sosok ayu tersebut tersenyum manis melihat sang anak turun dari pangkuannya, "Ya Alloh… maafkan Hyukkie yang sudah mengabaikan panggilan Mu untuk sholat Ya Alloh. Ummi… Hyukkie sholat Ashar dulu ya?", sosok ayu itu mengangguk dan mengusak rambut sang anak sayang.

Namanya Cha Hakyeon, seorang single parent yang berjuang sendiri untuk menghidupi anaknya. Alloh lebih menyayangi suaminya sehingga mengambilnya saat Hyukkie berumur 5 tahun. Hampir 3 tahun perempuan manis itu berjuang sendiri di dusun yang asri ini, dusun Seongeup yang terletak di bagian Timur pulau Jeju.

Setelah suaminya meninggal, perempuan berparas ayu itu meninggalkan Seoul dan hijrah ke Jeju. Banyak alasan yang membuatnya harus pindah dan membawa anak semata wayangnya. Dia hanyalah yatim piatu yang beruntung karena Alloh mempertemukannya dengan Jisoo, suaminya yang telah tiada. Dan rasa syukur Hakyeon tak pernah habis saat sang anak menjadi penurut, rajin mengaji bahkan sangat cerdas sebagai anak yang seusianya.

Hakyeon menghidupi dirinya dan sang anak dengan bertani, dia menanam berbagai macam buah-buahan dan sayur-sayuran di halaman rumahnya yang sempit. Bekal yang didapatkannya saat masih berada di Seoul dia terapkan di desa ini, karena lahan yang sempit dia menamam semuanya menggunakan pot-pot besar. Pot-pot itu ia susun di sebuat tempat yang berbentuk tangga memanjang, walaupun halamannya sempit, namun jika menggunakan metode ini maka bisa menanam banyak. Penghasilannya dia jual kebeberapa warga yang memang pemborong, hidupnya bisa dikatakan berkecukupan di dusun ini.

Hakyeon dikenal sangat ramah dan baik oleh warga sekitar, dia sering membagikan hasil panennya ke warga sekitar rumahnya. Dia juga sangat ringan tangan, suka membantu warga sekitarnya yang kesusahan. Sosoknya yang mampu membimbing anaknya dan sangat rajin sholat, menjadi contoh ibu-ibu di dusun tersebut. Hakyeon bahkan sering menyempatkan diri ke surau untuk mengajari anak-anak sekitar mengaji, bahkan sosok tersebut membuka bimbingan belajar gratis di rumahnya. Sosoknya sangat di hormati dan menjadi panutan warga sekitar.

* * *

"Abi… umm… perempuan yang sering mengaji di surau itu siapa?".

Jung Il Hoon menatap Taekwoon –sang anak– dengan bingung, anaknya ini sangat pendiam dan jarang sekali menanyakan perempuan. Anaknya baru saja lulus kuliah menempuh pendidikan di Seoul, baru sekitar seminggu ini berada di dusun.

"Cha Hakyeon, dia sangat baik dan menjadi panutan di sini nak".

Taekwoon hanya diam dan menunggu sang ayah melanjutkan ucapannya, melihat anaknya antusias mendengar ceritanya, pria paruh baya itu tersenyum. "Dia janda beranak satu, datang dari Seoul setelah suaminya meninggal karena suatu penyakit. Sosok yang sangat periang, cerdas dan rajin beribadah. Dia suka membantu anak-anak sekitar sini mengaji di surau kalau sore, saat malam menjelang dia akan mengajari anak-anak sekita belajar di rumahnya. Anaknya pun menjadi contoh untuk anak-anak sekitar sini, walaupun masih kecil namun kecerdasannya luar biasa".

"Jarang-jarang kau menayakan hal seperti ini Taekwoonie, apa kau menyukainya?".

Taekwoon memandang sang ibu lama, kemudian menunduk dalam. "Sepertinya iya ummi, aku ingin berta'aruf dengannya. Apakah boleh?".

Kedua orang tuanya tersenyum senang mendengar jawaban Taekwoon, "Boleh… tentu saja boleh nak, Alloh memang mewajibkan bagi setiap lelaki yang sudah mampu untuk berkeluarga. Abi dan ummi akan berkunjung ke rumah Hakyeon membicarakan hal ini".

Taekwoon tersenyum lembut, pria muda itu berpamitan kepada kedua orang yang sangat dihormati dan disayanginya itu untuk beristirahat. Dia memang baru lulus, namun Taekwoon sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan sebelumnya di kota. Butuh waktu satu jam baginya untuk menuju tempat kerjanya dari dusun ini. Dia bekerja di Dinas Keagamaan sebagai penyuluh agama. Penghasilannya tentu saja sudah cukup untuk menghidupinya dan istrinya nanti, karena itulah dia berani mengutarakan maksudnya kepada kedua orang tuanya.

* * *

Disinilah Jung Ilhoon dan sang itri setelah seminggu sang anak mengutarakan keinginannya, keduanya menatap Hakyeon yang tengah tersenyum manis menyambut mereka.

"Ada apa Abi? Ummi?".

Hakyeon memang sudah kenal akrab dengan keluarga Taekwoon, bahkan dia memanggil keduanya dengan Abi dan Umi karena permintaan keduanya.

"Bagaimana kabar Sanghyukkie, nak?".

"Sanghyukkie baik abi, dia sedang tidur sekarang".

"Alhamdulillah… senang sekali mendengar kabarnya, sebenarnya ada maksud kedatangan kami kemari nak".

"Apa itu ummi?".

"Seminggu yang lalu, apakah kau bertemu dengan pria muda di surau nak?".

Hakyeon mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan sang abi.

"Dia anak ku, namanya Jung Taekwoon".

"Ahh… jadi sudah pulang? Maafkan saya abi, saya tidak tahu kalau itu Taekwoon".

"Tidak apa-apa anak ku, Taekwoon mengatakan kepada abi dan ummi kalau dia ingin berta'aruf dengan mu nak. Apakah kau mau?".

Deg

Hakyeon menatap kedua paruh baya di depannya dengan linglung. Bukannya dia ingin menolak, namun perbedaan umurnya dan Taekwoon sangat jauh, hampir sepuluh tahun. Dan pemuda tampan itu baru saja lulus dari kuliahnya.

"Um… saya tidak menolak abi, ummi. Tapi… apakah abi dan ummi tidak bermasalah dengan perbadaan umur kami? Apakah Taekwoon tidak bermasalah dengan status saya? Apakah dia bisa menerima anak semata wayang saya?".

Ayah Taekwoon tersenyum manis mendengar kegundahan perempuan manis di depannya ini, "Abi dan ummi sudah menceritakan semuanya tentang mu nak, dan Taekwoon mengatakan ingin menjalani Ta'aruf ini setelah mendengarnya".

"Ummi…".

Hakyeon sedikit bernafas lega mendengar suara parau sang anak, dia menoleh dan tersenyum manis melihat Hyuk yang mengusap-usap matanya dengan imut. "Sini sayang, ini ada kakek dan nenek, beri salam nak?".

Sanghyuk menghampiri kedua orang tua yang dianggapnya sebagai kakek dan neneknya, dia mencium tangan kedua orang tua tersebut dan langsung duduk di pangkuan sang ibu kembali.

"Jadi bagaimana nak?".

Hakyeon menatap kembali pada kedua paruh baya di depannya, dia kemudian menatap sang anak dengan lembut. "Hyukkie, apa Hyukkie mau punya abi?".

"Umm… Hyukkie mau, nanti Hyukkie bisa pergi ke Surau dengan Abi dan Ummi saat bulan puasa".

Hakyeon terenyuh mendengar jawaban sang anak, selama ini memang anaknya sering iri kalau melihat temannya yang tengah berjalan dengan orang tua lengkap. Diusapnya dengan sayang pipi sang anak.

"Apa Hyukkie mau punya Abi?", tanya anak tersebut antusias.

"Um… bagaimana dengan A' Taekwoon?".

Hyukkie langsung menatap kedua paruh baya di depannya dengan senang, "Hyukkie mauuu… Aa' sangat baik sama Hyukkie, sering ngajarin Hyukkie mengaji dan belajar. Sering ngajak Hyukkie jalan-jalan juga".

Hakyeon menatap bingung sang anak, tawa kedua paruh baya di depannya membuatkanya mengalihkan atensinya.

"Jangan memarahinya nak, Taekwoon memang sering kemari menghampiri Hyukkie saat kau tidak ada di rumah. Anak ku itu sangat pemalu, dia hanya berani datang kemari saat kau pergi nak, maafkanlah dia".

"Ahh… tidak apa-apa abi, saya senang karena Hyukkie ada yang menemani," sahut Hakyeon cepat.

"Jadi?".

Hakyeon kembali menatap kedua paruh baya di depannya yang menyimpan banyak harapan padanya, maniknya berpindah pada sang anak yang menatapnya berbinar. _Ya Alloh… jika memang ini yang terbaik, aku akan menerimanya_. Perempuan manis itu mengangguk dan menghasilkan desahan lega dari kedua paruh baya di depannya.

* * *

"Saya nikahkan engkau wahai putra ku, Jung Taekwoon bin Jung Ilhoon dengan ananda Cha Hakyeon binti Cha Sunwoo, dengan mas kawin perhiasan emas 18 karat dan seperangkat alat sholat dibayar tunai".

"Saya terima nikahnya Cha Hakyeon binti Cha Sunwoo dengan mas kawin tersebut di bayar tunai".

"Sah?"

"Saahh".

"Alhamdulillah…".

Suasana tegang yang beberapa menit itu berlalu saat Jung Ilhoon mendapat jawaban sah dari semua saksi. Yah… dua minggu setelah dia mengatakan keinginan putranya kepada Hakyeon, keduanya sudah menikah hari ini di surau kecil dusun mereka. Acaranya hanya sederhana karena baik Taekwoon maupun Taekwoon memang tak menginginkan kemewahan. Ribuan doa baik melantun untuk mereka berdua yang sudah menjadi suami dan istri. Banyak yang menangis melihat pernikahan keduanya, semua warga bersyukur karena Hakyeon mendapatkan suami yang pas. Mereka berharap Taekwoon akan melindungi Hakyeon hingga akhir.

* * *

Taekwoon memandang wajah istrinya yang menunduk di depannya, ini sudah malam dan acara sudah selesai beberapa menit yang lalu. Keduanya berada di kamar dengan Hakyeon yang hanya terus menunduk malu di depannya. Sungguh manis sekali istrinya ini, ucapan syukur tak pernah berhenti ia ucapkan dalam hati karena mendapatkan istri yang sempurna.

Sret

Taekwoon menarik dagu sang istri lembut, dia tersenyum manis menatap wajah indah di depannya. "Terima kasih karena sudah menerima ku Hakyeon".

Untuk pertama kalinya Hakyeon mengembangkan senyum manisnya, dia mengangguk. "Aku juga berterima kasih karena sudah memilih ku dengan semua keadaanku ini A' ".

"Aku memilih mu karena Alloh, aku menikahi mu karen Alloh. Semoga keluarga kita menjadi keluarga yang sakinah, mawadah dan warohma. Selalu mendapat keberkahan dari Alloh".

"Amin… amin ya robbal alamin".

Cup

Taekwoon mengecup sayang kening sang istri, kebahagiaan tiada terkira membanjiri hati keduanya. Berbagai doa kebaikan kedua lantunkan dalam hati agar rumah tangga ini selalu bahagia di jalan Alloh.

"Aku mencintai mu wahai perempuan yang pertama kali ku temui tengah mengaji di surau. Semoga cinta ku ini mampu membawa kita ke jalan kebaikan yang Alloh ridhoi".

Hakyeon mengangguk dengan senyum manis, air mata kebahagiaan mengalir dari mata indahnya. Alloh memang sungguh menyayanginya dengan memberinya pria yang sangat baik seperti Taekwoon.

* * *

 **~ SELESAI ~**

* * *

KKKKK… apa ini? APAAAA?! Kenapa bahasanya baku sekali? GARING!

Ehehe... Bolehlah tinggalkan ripiu^^...


End file.
